Vortexx (TV network)
Vortexx is an American 24-hour digital broadcast network owned by Vortexx Entertainment Ventures, LLC. The channel primarily airs animated series aimed at male children ages 8 to 14 years. The Vortexx brand was formerly used for the Saturday morning animation block on The CW from 2012 to 2014, which was later replaced by Litton Entertainment's [[wikipedia:One Magnificent Morning|''One Magnificent Morning]]. On January 30, 2017, Warner Bros. Television announced that it sent an application to the Federal Communications Commission for the new Vortexx channel. It launched on April 3, 2017. History Pre-history (Vortexx block; 2012-2014) On April 6, 2011, following a lawsuit involving the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, 4Kids Entertainment, which programmed the The CW4Kids/Toonzai block for the network, filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. On May 1, 2012, Kidsco Media Ventures, an affiliate of Saban Capital Group, placed a bid to acquire some of 4Kids' assets. On June 26, 2012, after competition from 4K Acquisition Corp, a subsidiary of Konami, the deal was finalized, with 4K Acquisition receiving the U.S. rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise and Saban receiving all other assets, including the programming rights to The CW's Saturday morning block. On July 2, 2012, it was announced that Saban Brands, via Kidsco Media Ventures, would begin programming the block that fall. On July 12, 2012, it was announced that the block would be named Vortexx, which launched on August 25, 2012. On May 31, 2014, The CW announced that Vortexx would be discontinued and replaced on October 4, 2014 by One Magnificent Morning, a block produced by Litton Entertainment that would feature live-action documentary and lifestyle programs aimed at pre-teens and teenagers, similarly to a block also introduced by Litton for CW co-owner CBS the previous year. The move came as part of a shift by broadcast television networks towards using their Saturday morning lineup solely to comply with the educational programming requirements mandated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), along with the cultural shift towards cable and online video on demand viewing of children's and animated programming. The Vortexx program block aired for the last time on September 27, 2014; it was the last Saturday morning block across the major American broadcast television networks that primarily featured non-educational programming aimed at children. History (Vortexx channel; 2017-present) When news of Vortexx's discontinuation was spreading, many fans of the former CW Saturday morning block dubbed it the "End of Saturday Morning Cartoons". Various petitions and protests were made to Saban Capital Group to relaunch Vortexx as a new 24-hour standalone television network, but many were turned down and rejected. On January 30, 2017, the television production arm of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television (along with its animation arm Warner Bros. Animation and its other division DC Entertainment) announced that it had formed a joint partnership with Saban Capital Group to relaunch the Vortexx brand as a standalone 24-hour network. Under the arrangement, Saban Brands would be in charge of handling programming, as well as advertising sales, while Warner Bros. would be in charge of majority distribution of the new network. Programming Many of the shows broadcast on Vortexx were those shown on its former programming block on The CW. In addition to programs seen on its block, select programming from Toonzai (Vortexx's predecessor) such as Chaotic, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, ''and ''Magi-Nation, as well as series from the WB/DC vault such as Justice League Action, Unnatural History, ThunderCats (2011), and Beware the Batman, are shown. To meet the Federal Communications Commission's educational programming guidelines, Vortexx airs a two-hour long block of E/I-compliant programs under the title of Toonado, shown every morning. Current programming by Warner Bros. Television/Warner Bros. Animation * Beware the Batman ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Justice League Action ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Justice League Unlimited ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Right Now Kapow ''(July 24, 2017–present) * ''ThunderCats (2011) ''(April 3, 2017–present; advertised as ''ThunderCats Revamped) * Unnatural History ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Young Justice ''(April 3, 2017–present) Miscellaneous * ''Bolts and Blip ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Chaotic ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Iron Man: Armored Adventures ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Magi-Nation (April 3, 2017–present) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (April 3, 2017–present) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''(June 26, 2017–present) * ''Sendokai Champions ''(April 17, 2017–present) * ''Sonic X ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''The Spectacular Spider-Man ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Transformers: Prime ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Viva Piñata ''(June 10, 2017–present) * ''World of Quest ''(July 10, 2017–present) * ''WWE Saturday Morning Slam ''(April 3, 2017–present; advertised on weekdays as ''WWE Slam!) Anime series * B-Daman Crossfire ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Digimon Fusion ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Dragon Ball Super (April 3, 2017–present) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (April 3, 2017–present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal ''(April 3, 2017–present) Upcoming programming * ''Fangbone ''(August/September 2017) ''El Tigre (2017) (September 4, 2017) * Yo-Kai Watch ''(TBA) * ''Storm Hawks ''(TBA) * ''Beyblade Burst (TBA) Former programming * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends ''(April 3–June 26, 2017)E/I * ''Cubix: Robots for Everyone ''(April 3–June 26, 2017)E/I * ''The New Adventures of Nanoboy ''(April 3–June 26, 2017)E/I * ''Rescue Heroes ''(April 3–June 26, 2017)E/I Poll Do you like the concept of the Vortexx network? If not, tell me in the comments on ways to make it better! Yeah! It's pretty cool! Kind of, but it could be better. Well, it's decent. Meh. No. It doesn't remind me of the former block. Wha? Branding package Vortexx still retains the same announcer and branding used in the former block, with CW-less bumpers created by Troika Design Group and SLN! Media Group. However, various changes were made to the network's website. Suggest-A-Show! Now you can add any ideas of shows you think should air on Vortexx! Note that some shows currently airing within the schedule will be switched out for newer series accepted. Either on my message or on the list down here, I will view everyone's ideas and see if they're good! Current shows accepted * ''Fangbone ''(August/September 2017; suggested by Superkeegan9100) * ''El Tigre (2017) (September 4, 2017; suggested by Camilodelga) * Yo-Kai Watch ''(premiere date to be determined; Superkeegan9100) * ''World of Quest ''(July 10, 2017; suggested by Superkeegan9100) * ''Viva Piñata ''(premiered on June 10, 2017; suggested by Superkeegan9100) * ''Storm Hawks ''(premiere date to be determined; suggested by Superkeegan9100) * ''Beyblade Burst (premiere date to be determined; suggested by Superkeegan9100) * Dueler (a Yu-Gi-Oh-like show that had it's original run in the mid 2000s; suggested by Chaossaii, premiere date to be determined) Pending/declined shows * ''My Life as a Teenage Robot ''(premiere date July 19, 2017; suggested by Polarjack77) (Ehh. Not gonna work. Sorry - Jadad2131)Category:TV Channels